


How

by elletromil



Series: You still wish... [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories are best kept to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

You lied.  
It was unintentionally, of course, but as your pen dance across the pages, covering them with ink, you realise that some details of your stories will never be laid in any book.  
There are things you just cannot make yourself write. Things you won’t ever tell a soul about, not even Frodo.

*

They are things like how you were both sorely mistaken about the other for quite a long time.  
Like how you cherished the brief moments he would embrace you.  
How his eyes were the most beautiful when they shined with his affection for you.  
How you could not tell what you preferred between his voice and the melodies of his harp.  
How he would wrap you in his coat on cold nights.  
Things like how you passed many a night imagining what his hands upon you would feel like.

*

You won’t ever tell a soul, but not because of some misplaced shame.  
No, never shame.

*

You remember how all the company just seemed to _know_ what was truly in both your hearts.  
How they did not care at all.  
How they always seemed to find new excuses to leave the two of you alone.  
How you still did not really acted about it because you had a _mission_.  
How you lost so much time.

*

You won’t tell and you won't write about it either.  
Not because of shame.  
But because even after all those years, it has yet to stop hurting.

*

How you kissed only once.  
How you lost your heart at that precise moment.  
How at that precise moment, Thorin gave his last breath.

*

Some stories are best kept to yourself.


End file.
